Princess of Duel Monsters
by escthewaters
Summary: This is not yaoi. Basically it is an OC Story. It occurs when Yugi'd deck comes to the island till after the third season. A transfer student arrives on the island. She likes simple lifestyle and has a strange past. Apparently, she was sent to the island. Also, she doesn't duel! Will she help Jaden as he saves the world or is she a bad guy?


**So I adopted this story from one of my fanfiction friends before she deleted it. I hope you like it. Before her character was a Mary Sue, so I am trying to configure that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. BTW, this is and orginial character story. Also, this will be a long fanficiton. I plan for it to go through all three of the Yugioh GX seasons!**

**Again, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Princess of Duel Monsters<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Yugi's Deck Arrives**

* * *

><p>The waves rock the small boat as it speeds its way to Duel Academy Island. At the front of the bow was a girl. Her arms were crossed. Wind blew through her red purple hair. Her gray eyes were train on the island. She knew she is forced to go here, and she accepts that. But she going to be forced to do the thing she doesn't want to. Take a guess what that is?<p>

* * *

><p>The Slifer Dorm was full with excitement, which wasn't that odd in the morning. All the boys in the dorm were eating their breakfast. There was a rumor going around that a new transfer student is coming and it was a girl. All transfer students begin at Slifer Dorm, no matter how high they score on the transfer exam. There are no girls in the Slifer Dorm, so the boys could have her all to herself. Jaden, who was never in the loop asked, "Syrus, what is going on?"<p>

The short blue haired boy smiled. "We are getting a transfer student and it's a girl!"

"Ok, so?"

Syrus shakes his head. "There are no girls in Slifer Dorm, she is going to be the first! I wonder what her uniform will be like."

Jaden could care less about her uniform. He wants to know this girl's deck. Banner enters the dining area with someone behind him. "As you all have heard, we are getting a transfer student today. I hope you can all welcome, Cassandra."

The girl walks in front of him and bows. "Please take care of me."

Her uniform was nothing like the boy's Slifer uniform. The top looks like something from Obelisk blue, just instead of white, it was a light blue. Her skirt had two ruffles, the top was yellow and the bottom red. Her eyes were gray and her waist hair was a red purple.

All of the Slifer boys shout. "Welcome Cassandra."

She nods, not a smile was on her face. In fact, she looked bored. All the boys sweat drop. How were they supposed to approach this girl? Jaden gets up from his seat and stand in front of her. "Welcome to the Slifer Dorm Cassandra. I'm Jaden Yuki, the guy who will be the next King of Games."

His last remark made her smirk. "Really?"

Jaden nods, smiling. "So how about a duel?"

Banner shakes his head. "Jaden, give her some space. She just got here after all. Let's let her settle in first."

"So duel afterwards right?"

"I don't duel."

There was a silence that followed. Jaden shouts. "What?"

She leaves the room and Banner follows her. Syrus comes up to Jaden. "Well that weird, is she doesn't duel then why did she come to Duel Academy?"

* * *

><p>"And this will be your room. I apologize for the size but it's the only one we have left. We can't have you rooming with the other boys."<p>

The room was ten by ten. There was a closet, bed, and a desk. It was perfect. Cassandra showed her first smile of the day to Banner. "This is perfect."

Banner sweat drops. "You're welcome."

This was a very simple lifestyle, why was she so excited about it? Banner wondered. "Well, I will let you explore campus on your own. Here is your student notebook (That phone thing they have. Don't know what is called). Your schedule is on there. Classes start tomorrow."

Banner leaves and closes the door. Cassandra began to unpack. She finished quite quickly. But there was something odd in her packing boxes. There was a cellphone with only two contacts in it and it connected to the satellite. She sighed. Even when they sent her away, they still want to stay in contact. She sighed and put the phone into one of her desk draws, but not after turning it off. _Let's see how they like it when I ignore them._

She attached her belt that held her deck on her hip. Sure, she doesn't duel, but it doesn't mean she can't. Cassandra has to keep her cards on her. The security in the Slifer Dorm isn't all that good. If anyone recognized her, they would instantly go looking for her deck.

She leaves her dorm room and locks the door. "Hey Cassandra!"

Cassandra could recognize his voice. Her eyes confirm it. It was Jaden. "You're Jaden."

"Yes I am and I want a duel."

She shakes her head. "Didn't I say I don't duel?"

He smiles. "Then what is that deck on your hip?"

She rolls her eyes and walks away to the Academy. Jaden followed after her. "Hey wait up!"

Syrus runs towards them, but runs past Cassandra stopping Jaden. "Hey Jaden. I got the tickets to see Yugi's deck!"

Jaden attention shifts instantly. "Seriously? You're awesome Sy!"

Cassandra smirks. "That will get him off my tail for now."

* * *

><p>Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were in their dorm room. Jaden suddenly has a great idea. "Well, let's go look at Yugi's deck before opening day tomorrow."<p>

"But what would be the point of the tickets then?"

"We'll go now to take a look before it opens tomorrow. Then we'll be the first ones to see it."

Syrus sighs, "Fine."

Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley all walk to the hall with Yugi's deck.

They leave their dorm room and head to Duel Academy. Cassandra was just walking out of her room when she saw them go. She sighed. These Slifer boys keep getting weirder and weirder. But she could enjoy this or she could take a shower. All the boys in the dorm were now asleep. She could now take one without having anyone walking in on her.

She decided on the shower.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley walk to the entrance to the room of Yugi's deck, but see Bastion right at the door. "Bastion?" Jaden says, surprised.<p>

He turns around, smirks, and says, "You aren't the only one who wants to see the deck."

"Well, great minds think alike."

Bastion was about to open the door when they hear a scream.

They run into the room to see Crowler, next to a broken display case. He says, frighten, "I didn't steal it. I wanted to look at the deck but it was already broken."

"And how are we supposed to believe you?" says Syrus, questionably, like a detective.

Jaden looks at the case, the Crowler's hand, and sees the key to the case. If he wanted to steal the deck, he could just open the display case. So who stole it?

"Crowler didn't steal it, so let's go look for the thief."

"Great idea Jaden" Says Crowler, "Let's look for the deck, meaning you guys."

Jaden and his friends run off, searching the school for the thief, only to find someone near the cliffs. Jaden yells, "Hey, did you steal Yugi's deck?"

He turns around, revealing himself to be Dimitri. He says, in Yami's voice, "What are you talking about? These are my cards. I'll prove it to you in a duel."

Jaden says, "Alright. Get you game on.'

"Duel!" Both boys yell.

* * *

><p>"Now that was a nice shower."<p>

Cassandra walked out of the shower room dressed in Duel Academy gym clothes. She was about to walk up to her room when she saw a group of students surrounding a cliff. _Might as well see what is going on._

She arrives at the cliff. Cassandra watches as Jaden duels a Ra Yellow kid. He appears to have stolen Yugi's deck. Cassandra glares, _pitiful, stealing another person's deck_.

Jaden summons Elemental Hero Fame Winged Man. He also had Skyscraper on the field, which made his attack points go up. He attacks then uses its special ability. The kid life points go to zero. I hear a kid next to me say, "Jaden is really good. Dimitri played the part as the King of Games so well and the fact that Jaden beat his is…wow."

_So? This is how good he actually is. Interesting. What do you think Dark Magician Girl?_

The duel spirit appear besides her, beaming. _**Let's watch Jaden closely. He might just be the one.**_

Cassandra smiled for the second time that day. _I am kind of glad that they sent me to the Duel Academy. Everyone is so interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone could tell me what their phones are in the show, that would be appericated. Please review! Also, on my profile is a link to my Devianart. I am not much of an artist but if you wonder if Cassandra's outfit looks like, you can see it there! <strong>

**SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
